I Malandrini
by Fenice158
Summary: 1 anno dei Malandrini.I genitori di Remus non avevano mai alimentato le sue speranze su Hogwarts, non c’era modo di far dormire un giovane licantropo nei dormitori. Comunque nessun Preside di Hogwarts si sarebbe mai avventurato in una simile impresa.
1. Il giorno più bello

**Disclaimer:** i personaggi e i luoghi contenuti in questa storia sono opera e proprietà di J.K. Rowling. La trama è la mia personale versione degli anni a Hogwarts dei Malandrini.

**Capitolo 1**

**Il giorno più bello**

La luce del sole nascente filtrava tra le sbarre delle finestre, illuminando il pavimento a strisce. Le finestre erano piccole e troppo in alto perché le si potesse raggiungere senza l'aiuto di uno sgabello. Il corpo esile e pallido di un ragazzino giaceva a terra, steso sulla pancia, le gambe allargate, il braccio sinistro giaceva inerme lungo il fianco, l'altro era scomodamente schiacciato sotto il petto. Poco distante dal corpo del ragazzo un piccolo letto malconcio portava i segni di una lotta, le lenzuola erano macchiate di sangue, per terra, strappati, giacevano dei vestiti. I capelli castano chiaro del ragazzo erano illuminati dalla luce del sole che esaltava i riflessi biondi, gli occhi erano ancora chiusi, il volto graffiato premuto sul pavimento, sporco di sangue ormai secco.

Non si mosse neanche quando in cima alle scale si aprì cigolando una porta, illuminando il resto della stanza. Non era una vera stanza, era una cantina, ma non era mai stata usata per conservare nulla. Un uomo discese i gradini e avanzò verso il corpo del ragazzo. Indossava un paio di pantaloni blu del pigiama, sopra portava una stropicciata maglietta grigia. I suoi occhi erano rossi, come se avesse pianto, e gonfi di sonno, i capelli, dello stesso colore di quelli del ragazzo, erano ancora scompigliati, si era appena alzato dal letto.

Si inginocchiò accanto al corpo del ragazzo, poco più che un bambino. Lentamente, cercando di non fargli male, lo voltò sulla schiena. Gli scostò con tocco gentile i capelli dal viso e osservò per un istante le ferite sul torso, sulle gambe e i graffi sul viso. Le mani del bambino erano macchiate del suo sangue. L'uomo sentì le lacrime affiorare di nuovo agli occhi mentre osservava il volto triste e angelico del bambino. Le trattenne con uno sforzo, sollevò il bambino tra le sue braccia e si riavviò nuovamente alle scale. Salì lentamente i gradini, attento a non fare movimenti bruschi per non svegliare o arrecare dolore al fragile corpo tra le sue braccia, varcò la porta e uscì in quella che era chiaramente una cucina.

Una donna dai capelli castano scuri si stava affaccendando con degli unguenti di diversi colori, nessuno dei quali aveva un profumo molto allettante, alzò i suoi occhi scuri per osservare la figura tra le braccia dell'uomo, lo sguardo pieno di dolore. Si avvicinò e passò le dita tra i capelli del bambino con infinita tenerezza. "Portalo a letto, arrivo tra un istante a medicarlo" sussurrò. L'uomo uscì dalla cucina e lei chiuse la porta della cantina, girò la chiave e l'appese al muro, fino al prossimo utilizzo.

"Coraggio piccolo mio, ce l'hai fatta. Anche per questo mese è finita" bisbigliò dolcemente mentre distendeva il corpo del bambino sul letto, in una piccola cameretta accogliente al primo piano. Si voltò a guardare l'ora, le lancette segnavano le cinque e trenta. _Finalmente sei tramontata luna bastarda _pensò tra sé. Uscì dalla stanza e tornò poco dopo portando una bacinella piena di un liquido giallo e una spugna. Iniziò delicatamente a pulire le ferite del bambino, cominciò dalle mani, non avevano molti segni ma erano macchiate del sangue delle altre ferite, quando passò al torace il bambino trasalì e gemette.

"Remus, sono io, papà. Stai tranquillo, è tutto finito." Gli occhi del bambino si socchiusero e il suo sguardo incontrò quello del padre, accennò un piccolo sorriso e cercò la mano del padre, lui la prese tra le sue e bisbigliò "Ora mi prendo cura di te e poi potrai riposare un po' d'accordo? Per questo mese è passata, Remus, è passata." Remus fece un piccolo cenno di assenso col capo e richiuse gli occhi. Il padre pulì accuratamente e con delicatezza ogni ferita, Remus trasaliva ancora ma tratteneva i gemiti. _Sei un ometto coraggioso_ pensò senza dirlo al figlio. Mentre riponeva la bacinella da una parte, senza allontanarsi da Remus, entrò la donna dai capelli scuri.

"Ho preparato gli unguenti per medicarlo" si avvicinò al letto di Remus silenziosamente.

"Mamma…" il sussurro di Remus era quasi impossibile udirlo.

"Shh… non ti preoccupare tesoro, riposa. Sono qui, ora finisco di medicarti le ferite d'accordo?" iniziò a spalmare gli unguenti sulle ferite con delicatezza, poi si fece aiutare dal marito per sistemare le bende e vestire Remus col pigiama. Quando ebbero finito, diedero entrambi un bacio sulla fronte a Remus e lo lasciarono dormire, steso sul comodo materasso del suo letto. La luce del giorno entrava trionfante dalla finestra. Remus non chiudeva mai le tende di giorno, adorava la luce del sole. Le chiudeva solo la notte, per non vedere il volto beffardo della luna che si faceva piena, condannando Remus a trasformarsi in un lupo mannaro una volta al mese.

-------------------------------

Remus Lupin aveva da poco compiuto undici anni e la sua era stata un'infanzia solitaria, triste e spesso bizzarra. I suoi genitori erano il suo punto di riferimento. Remus non aveva idea di cosa significasse essere un bambino normale. Era stato morso da un licantropo quando era ancora nella culla, l'evento aveva devastato la sua famiglia, che cominciò a venir evitata da tutti, ma i suoi genitori, seppur disperati per la sorte del loro unico figlio, si erano fatti forza e avevano affrontato la situazione come meglio avevano potuto. Per cominciare si erano trasferiti in campagna, poco distanti da un piccolo villaggio, in modo da non avere troppe persone intorno; sapevano che la popolazione del villaggio era composta per la maggior parte da Babbani, i pochi maghi avevano scelto di vivere nella campagna circostante. Nessuno lì sapeva di quanto era accaduto a Remus e questo permise alla piccola famiglia di recuperare un po' di pace. Fin da quando ricordava, Remus si era sempre trasformato in un lupo mannaro una volta al mese e aveva sempre sofferto per questo. La trasformazione era dolorosa oltre l'immaginabile, e non potendo attaccare nulla il lupo che era dentro Remus si sfogava su sé stesso e contro la stanza, provocandosi numerose ferite che lasciavano sempre più cicatrici sul corpo del bambino.

Remus trascorreva le notti di luna piena nella cantina della loro casa, che i genitori sigillavano con incantesimi affinché niente e nessuno potesse entrare o uscire, applicavano anche un incantesimo silenziatore, così che nessuno potesse udire gli ululati di Remus.

Remus si sentiva triste e solo in quella cantina semivuota, c'era un letto, ma serviva a ben poco, non c'erano altri mobili per evitare che si facesse del male, ma per quello bastavano le pareti. E i suoi artigli.

Remus non era stato felice di compiere undici anni. Per lui quella data significava una perdita troppo grande. I suoi genitori fino a quel momento l'avevano istruito in casa, ma Remus sapeva che a undici anni i figli di maghi e streghe venivano mandati a Hogwarts per studiare la magia e imparare a padroneggiarla.

Remus aveva manifestato di possedere poteri magici fin dai primi mesi di vita, ma sapeva che lui non sarebbe mai stato ammesso a Hogwarts. Nessuno avrebbe voluto avere un licantropo come compagno di classe e nessun genitore l'avrebbe mai permesso. Remus aveva sempre dovuto nascondere il fatto di essere un lupo mannaro, le persone ne avevano paura, credevano si trattasse di bestie, bestie pericolose, da eliminare. Non erano disposti ad ammettere che si trattava pur sempre di persone. Nessuno capiva che non tutti i licantropi si arrendono al lupo che c'è in loro, che desiderano vivere come persone e combattono ogni mese con sé stessi per non far del male a nessuno.

Essere un licantropo aveva eretto un muro tra Remus e le altre persone, era timido, riservato, schivo e molto silenzioso. Non era mai riuscito a farsi degli amici sebbene avrebbe tanto voluto averne, ma aveva troppa paura di essere rifiutato per lasciarsi andare. Così si era rifugiato nei libri. Remus aveva letto tantissimi libri di ogni tipo, sia romanzi che libri sulla magia. Suo padre e sua madre glie ne regalavano spesso, felici di fornire una distrazione al figlio, felici di vederlo sorridere come qualunque altro bambino quando teneva in mano un nuovo volume che gli riservava chissà quali sorprese. Dopo ogni luna piena, Remus trovava sempre un nuovo libro sul comodino al suo risveglio, così poteva leggerlo mentre si riprendeva dalle ferite.

Remus voleva disperatamente andare a scuola a Hogwarts. Ne aveva sentito parlare e gli sembrava un posto stupendo. Una volta aveva anche trovato delle foto dei genitori ai tempi della scuola, chiuse in un cassetto nello studio del padre, e ne era rimasto incantato. Ne aveva anche sottratta una, dove i suoi genitori sedevano in riva al lago, il maestoso edificio splendente alle loro spalle. Remus la custodiva gelosamente all'interno del suo libro preferito, chiuso nel cassetto del comodino, e quando era sicuro di essere solo apriva il libro e passava ore a guardare lo splendido edificio, sognando di poterne varcare la soglia un giorno e imparare tante magnifiche cose. Quando si sentiva particolarmente sognatore immaginava che avrebbe persino potuto trovare un amico all'interno di quelle mura, ma quella, si diceva quando il sogno scoppiava come una bolla di sapone, era l'illusione più grande. Compiere undici anni era stato la fine di quei sogni. Remus non avrebbe ricevuto la lettera, e non sarebbe partito sull'Hogwarts Express il primo settembre. Da quando pochi mesi prima aveva compiuto undici anni, non aveva più guardato quella foto.

I genitori di Remus non avevano mai alimentato le sue speranze su Hogwarts, anzi ne parlavano il meno possibile, per non addolorarlo. Non c'era modo di far dormire un giovane licantropo nei dormitori comuni della scuola. Ci sarebbe voluta una stanza singola, molti incantesimi, controlli, eppure ci sarebbero stati comunque tanti rischi. Non ci sarebbe stato modo di tenere la cosa segreta e la scuola tanto sognata da Remus sarebbe diventata un incubo, avrebbe dovuto subire gli sbeffeggiamenti e le ingiurie degli altri studenti, nessuno gli si sarebbe avvicinato se non per insultarlo. Forse sarebbe addirittura stato cacciato dalla scuola se avessero risolto tutti gli altri problemi ma la notizia fosse giunta, in qualche modo, all'orecchio di anche un solo genitore.

Comunque nessun Preside di Hogwarts si sarebbe mai avventurato in una simile impresa.

Ma i genitori di Remus non conoscevano molto bene l'attuale Preside di Hogwarts.

---------------------------------

Remus si svegliò verso le undici, ancora dolorante per le ferite, ma fortunatamente gli unguenti agivano in fretta e lui riuscì a tirarsi su a sedere e si stiracchiò piano per testare le membra. Ce la faceva, poteva alzarsi. O meglio, _doveva_ alzarsi perché stava morendo di fame. Fece una rapida tappa al bagno e poi scese in cucina il più veloce che gli riuscì senza farsi troppo male. La madre lo accolse col suo delicato sorriso, l'aveva sentito muoversi perciò in tavola c'era già un piatto con fette di pane tostato caldo, una bella tazza di latte e cioccolato, burro e marmellata di albicocche, la preferita di Remus. La madre gli accarezzò i capelli e uscì dalla cucina.

Remus si sedette a tavola, prese una fetta di pane e cominciò a spalmarla di burro, _la marmellata sulla prossima ora ho troppa fame_ pensò addentandola. Si fermò senza staccare il pezzo di pane, in ascolto, aveva percepito un fruscio regolare. Essendo un licantropo aveva sensi molto affinati e queste caratteristiche erano ulteriormente accentuate nei giorni vicini alla luna piena. Il fruscio sembrava avvicinarsi sempre più, erano sicuramente ali, probabilmente un gufo.

Dopo pochi secondi, un bel gufo reale apparve alla finestra della cucina, posandosi elegantemente sul davanzale. Remus si avvicinò incuriosito, era troppo tardi perché si trattasse della Gazzetta del Profeta, doveva trattarsi di posta. Con la fetta di pane penzolante dalla bocca, allungò le mani verso il gufo per liberare la zampa e prendere la lettera che portava. Mentre il gufo volava via Remus si girò per tornare al tavolo ma si fermò a metà strada perché sulla pesante busta di pergamena non c'era il nome dei suoi genitori, c'era il suo nome scritto in elegante inchiostro verde. Remus Lupin.

Remus aprì in fretta la lettera, così stupito che qualcuno gli scrivesse da non notare il sigillo di ceralacca che chiudeva la lettera e che sarebbe potuto essere un indizio sul mittente. Ne tirò fuori un foglio e lesse l'intestazione.

La fetta di pane cadde dalla bocca spalancata di Remus, completamente dimentico della colazione e del suo stomaco e troppo preso dallo sconvolgimento per ciò che aveva appena letto. Non poteva essere, stava sognando. Rilesse di nuovo l'intestazione e poi si decise a proseguire, sempre più sorpreso, la bocca ancora aperta.

_SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS_

_Preside: Albus Silente_

_(Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe, Grande Esorcista, Stregone Capo, Supremo Pezzo Grosso, Confed. Internazionale dei Maghi)_

_Caro Signor Lupin,_

_siamo lieti di informarLa che Lei ha diritto a frequentare la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Qui accluso troverà l'elenco di tutti i libri di testo e delle attrezzature necessarie._

_I corsi avranno inizio il 1° Settembre. Restiamo in attesa della Sua risposta via gufo entro e non oltre il 31 luglio p.v._

_Con ossequi,_

Minerva McGranitt

Vicedirettrice

Remus fissò la lettera per un minuto. Non aveva più fame. Non sentiva più dolore. Il suo corpo era pervaso da un calore mai provato. Era felice. Si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio per essere sicuro di essere sveglio. Rilesse la lettera cinque volte per accertarsi di aver capito bene poi raccolse tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo e gridò a pieni polmoni "MAMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di sua madre quando sentì quel grido. Remus non aveva mai gridato così in vita sua, o meglio, Remus semplicemente non aveva mai gridato. Era sempre stato un bambino silenzioso e tranquillo. La signora Lupin si fiondò in cucina e quello che vide la sorprese ancora più del grido di suo figlio.

Remus saltellava per tutta la cucina girando attorno al tavolo e sventolando un foglio di pergamena, un enorme sorriso gli attraversava il volto da un orecchio all'altro.

"Mamma!! Mamma!!" Remus le si avvicinò saltellando "Guarda mamma!! Guarda!!" le sventolò il foglio sotto al naso agitandosi a più non posso.

La signora Lupin riuscì a prendere il foglio e lesse la lettera, gli occhi si spalancavano un po' di più ad ogni riga. Remus aveva smesso di saltare e si era aggrappato al braccio della madre, rileggendo la lettera con lei. Terminata la lettura la signora Lupin era senza parole, fissò per qualche secondo il foglio poi si voltò a guardare il figlio. Remus la guardava con occhi febbricitanti di gioia, e la madre si sentì stringere il cuore nel vedere quell'ampio sorriso, non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva visto Remus sorridere in quel modo, non ricordava se l'aveva _mai_ visto sorridere in quel modo. Ma la voce della ragione prevalse, per quanto fosse doloroso.

"Remus, tesoro..." esitò, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi scintillanti di Remus "non è possibile. Non è possibile, tesoro, come potrebbe esserlo? Il Ministero sa. Come potresti frequentare Hogwarts? Non c'è modo di garantire la sicurezza..." le mancò la voce nel vedere scomparire il sorriso dal volto di Remus, la scintilla nei suoi occhi estinguersi.

Remus lasciò il braccio della madre, tornò al tavolo della cucina e si sedette. Gettò un'occhiata obliqua alla busta della lettera, che portava scritto in chiare lettere il suo nome. Dopo un momento di silenzio prese in mano la busta e la mostrò alla madre con un gesto deciso "Allora perché mandarmi questa lettera?!" la voce tradiva le lacrime che stava cercando di trattenere "PERCHÉ?!" strillò, il volto contratto in una smorfia di dolore, le lacrime cominciarono a rigare il suo volto. Abbandonò il braccio in grembo e dalla busta scivolarono a terra altri due fogli di pergamena.

"Remus..." tentò la signora Lupin, straziata dal dolore del figlio.

Remus si inginocchiò a terra per raccogliere i fogli, uno era la lista dell'attrezzatura scolastica, l'altro era scritto in una grafia sottile e obliqua. Remus lo prese in mano e lesse:

_Caro Remus, _

_immagino sarai sorpreso di essere stato ammesso a Hogwarts, data la particolarità del tuo caso ritengo opportuno far visita a te e alla tua famiglia per mettervi al corrente delle misure che stiamo approntando in vista del tuo arrivo. _

_Intendo approfittare della vostra ospitalità il pomeriggio del 15 luglio, data in cui questa mia dovrebbe raggiungerti. _

_Un caro saluto,_

_Albus Silente_

_Preside di Hogwarts_

Remus era di nuovo a bocca aperta. Il Preside di Hogwarts? Il Preside di Hogwarts sarebbe venuto a casa sua? _Albus Silente?!_ Remus aveva letto moltissimo su Albus Silente nei libri di suo padre, era uno dei più grandi maghi di tutti i tempi e stava per venire a casa sua! Per parlare di lui! "_misure che stiamo approntando in vista del tuo arrivo_" rilesse, era piuttosto vago ma se voleva dire qualcosa era che c'era un modo per cui lui potesse frequentare Hogwarts e qualunque fosse a Remus non importava, era disposto a tutto pur di frequentare Hogwarts!

Remus si asciugò il volto dalle lacrime e alzò lo sguardo su sua madre.

"Mamma, guarda, c'è una lettera anche..." allungò il braccio per passare il foglio alla madre. La madre lo prese e poi aiutò Remus ad alzarsi da terra, ma prima di leggerlo strinse il figlio in un abbraccio, poi, senza lasciare Remus lesse la lettera. Fu stupita dal contenuto, tanto che non lasciò andare Remus quando cercò di liberarsi dall'abbraccio stritolatore della madre.

"Mamma!" la signora Lupin si riscosse, allentò la presa e guardò Remus negli occhi "Mamma, se lo dice il Preside, vuol dire che è vero, no? Andrò a Hogwarts?" la speranza si riaffacciava timidamente negli occhi del figlio e per quanto la signora Lupin fosse terrorizzata che potesse tutto rivelarsi un'enorme delusione sorrise e disse a voce bassa "Sembra proprio di sì, Remus. Sembra proprio di sì."

A quelle parole un enorme sorriso illuminò il volto di Remus, e la signora Lupin avrebbe dato qualunque cosa pur di non vederlo scomparire mai.

---------------------------

Remus non stava più nella pelle dalla gioia e solo con enormi difficoltà la signora Lupin riuscì a convincerlo a finire la colazione. Appena terminato Remus afferrò busta e fogli e corse di sopra in camera sua, nonostante risentisse ancora degli effetti post luna piena era pervaso da una nuova energia. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, si arrampicò sul suo letto, aprì il cassetto del comodino e con mani tremanti estrasse la foto di Hogwarts dal suo libro preferito. I genitori non avevano idea che Remus avesse trovato la vecchia copia di _Storia di Hogwarts_ di suo padre e lui lo custodiva gelosamente, come fosse il più prezioso dei tesori. Si sistemò comodamente sui cuscini, posò il libro sulle ginocchia e si immerse nella contemplazione dello splendido edificio, immaginando l'imminente giorno in cui avrebbe _davvero_ varcato quella soglia. Sopraffatto dalla gioia si concesse di sognare che avrebbe perfino trovato un amico all'interno di quelle mura.

---------------------------

Quando il signor Lupin rientrò a casa per il pranzo rimase sbalordito dagli avvenimenti di quella mattina. La tavola quel giorno fu stranamente silenziosa. Remus non riusciva a concentrarsi sul cibo che aveva davanti, troppo immerso nelle sue fantasie. I genitori insistevano perché mangiasse, ma entrambi erano troppo nervosi per instaurare una conversazione degna di questa definizione, i loro cuori erano colmi di speranza ma allo stesso tempo spaventati all'idea che potesse tutto risolversi in un polverone che avrebbe distrutto Remus.

Le ore seguenti furono probabilmente le più lunghe della vita di Remus. Si era vestito indossando un paio di jeans chiari e una maglietta a maniche lunghe blu, aveva caldo ma almeno così non si vedevano le ferite che si era procurato durante la notte. La foto di Hogwarts aveva eccezionalmente abbandonato il posto d'onore nel comodino per trasferirsi nella tasca dei jeans di Remus. Non aveva bisogno di guardarla, ma sapere che era lì lo aiutava a ricordare che era tutto reale, stava davvero accadendo.

Alle quattro e mezza del pomeriggio Remus era seduto in cucina, stroppicciandosi le mani e agitando ritmicamente le gambe per il fermento dell'attesa, quando udì il campanello della porta trillare un'unica volta. Si lanciò immediatamente fuori della cucina e percorse il corridoio dell'ingresso in un lampo, spalancando la porta d'ingresso con tale entusiasmo che la maniglia sbatté contro il muro crepandolo leggermente. Nonostante la sua figura piuttosto piccolina per la sua età, Remus aveva una forza non indifferente essendo un licantropo.

Davanti ai suoi occhi stava un uomo piuttosto alto, con lunghi capelli castani e una barba lunga fin quasi alla vita, indossava una tunica grigio argento molto semplice, stretta in vita da una cintura sullo stesso tono, gli occhi, incorniciati da piccoli occhiali a mezzaluna posati su un naso lungo e ricurvo, erano di un azzurro chiarissimo come il cielo all'alba e brillavano scintillanti dietro le lenti.

Remus lo fissò per qualche istante finché l'uomo interruppe il silenzio. "Tu devi essere Remus, è un piacere fare la tua conoscenza." sorrise gentilmente "io sono Albus Silente, Preside di Hogwarts, presumo tu abbia ricevuto la mia lettera?" chiese continuando a sorridere.

"Sì, l'abbiamo ricevuta." rispose il signor Lupin, che aveva raggiunto il figlio ed era ora alle sue spalle, Remus sembrava aver perso la voce "E' un piacere fare la sua conoscenza, professore." aggiunse scambiando una stretta di mano con Silente "si accomodi, prego." accennò verso l'interno della casa.

Silente entrò, sorridendo per ringraziare e fece conoscenza anche con la signora Lupin, che lo diresse alla porta del soggiorno. Remus e il padre li seguirono. La stanza era piuttosto spaziosa e accogliente, illuminata da due grandi finestre che si affacciavano una sul fronte della casa e l'altra sul lato, regalando una piacevole vista del giardino fiorito. Le pareti erano dipinte in un delicato color pesca, sulla destra due soffici divani di un bel verde scuro si fronteggiavano davanti al camino di mattoni. La mensola del camino era stipata di foto di famiglia, la maggior parte delle quali ritraevano Remus, tutti i soggetti si muovevano allegri nelle cornici. Il pavimento di un cotto molto chiaro si abbinava perfettamente al colore delle pareti, perlopiù occupate da librerie in legno di ciliegio, dall'aria antica, intagliate con motivi floreali. Sulla sinistra direttamente illuminato da una delle finestre stava un lungo tavolo da pranzo della stessa fattura delle librerie.

Ad un gesto della signora Lupin Silente si accomodò su uno dei divani, i signori Lupin si sistemarono sull'altro. Remus avrebbe tanto voluto sistemarsi tra i suoi genitori, perché improvvisamente si sentiva tremendamente intimidito dalla figura imponente del mago sul quale tanto aveva letto, ma non c'era abbastanza posto così si sedette all'altro capo del divano su cui si era sistemato Silente, il più lontano possibile dal mago, fissandosi i piedi senza osare alzare lo sguardo.

Silente sorrise benevolo notando l'imbarazzo di Remus, poi si rivolse ai genitori.

"Immagino siate rimasti sorpresi che Remus sia stato ammesso ad Hogwarts"

I signori Lupin annuirono, ma non ebbero tempo di dire nulla.

"So perfettamente che Remus è un licantropo e ci tengo a sottolineare che questo non è assolutamente un problema per me. Non approvo l'atteggiamento di gran parte della comunità magica nei confronti dei licantropi e posso solo immaginare le enormi difficoltà che avete dovuto affrontare in passato. Anzi, credo di dovermi congratulare con voi, Remus mi sembra in ottima salute, soprattutto considerando che è appena finita la luna piena."

Remus alzò lo sguardo sui genitori, sua madre stava chiaramente ricacciando le lacrime, colpita dalle parole gentili di Silente.

"E' stata dura, ma Remus è un ragazzo forte." disse il signor Lupin, con tenero orgoglio per il figlio.

"E' stata una fortuna che sia cresciuto con voi" disse Silente, la voce un po' più bassa, annuendo con aria solenne.

I signori Lupin lo guardarono per qualche istante, sapeva davvero dunque, sapeva che non era stato un licantropo qualunque a mordere Remus. Fenrir Greyback era il suo nome ed era solito mordere i neonati e poi crescerli allo stato selvaggio, completamente soggiogati dalla loro natura di lupi. Solo un miracolo aveva permesso al signor Lupin di salvare il figlio prima che Greyback lo portasse via. Purtroppo però Greyback era sopravvissuto, non è facile uccidere un licantropo.

Silente si scosse, deciso a non addolorare la famiglia con troppi ricordi, gli sguardi che aveva ricevuto lo avevano assicurato di essersi guadagnato la fiducia dei Lupin, ora erano certi che lui sapeva di cosa parlava.

"E' mio desiderio che chiunque possegga abilità magiche possa usufruire della migliore istruzione che siamo in grado di impartire. E' per questo motivo naturalmente che anche Remus è stato ammesso ad Hogwarts. Naturalmente nel tuo caso," si rivolse a Remus "si è ritenuto necessario approntare alcune misure particolari, per affrontare al meglio le notti di luna piena."

Remus osò guardare il viso del mago e i suoi occhi scintillanti catturarono lo sguardo di Remus. Erano così gentili che Remus non abbassò più lo sguardo, incapace di dire cosa avesse temuto prima.

"Vivrai nel dormitorio che ti sarà assegnato nel momento dello Smistamento per la maggior parte del mese. Ogni prima sera di luna piena l'infermiera della scuola ti accompagnerà in un luogo sicuro prima del sorgere della luna. Lì potrai passare le tue trasformazioni, al tramonto della luna ci prenderemo cura di te."

"Come potrete essere sicuri che nessuno lo scopra? E che Remus non possa uscire?" chiese la signora Lupin in tono apprensivo.

"Abbiamo fatto costruire una piccola casa fuori dai terreni di Hogwarts, essa appare come una vecchia casa abbandonata ed è poco distante da Hogsmeade ma è impossibile entrarvi o uscirne, perché protetta da forti incantesimi che io stesso ho eseguito. L'unica entrata è un tunnel che collega la casa ai terreni di Hogwarts. Quel tunnel sarà protetto in modo che Remus non possa uscire mentre è trasformato e nessuno osi avvicinarsi. Un Platano Picchiatore al momento sta per essere trasferito ad Hogwarts, per il piacere della nostra professoressa di Erbologia, e avrà la duplice utilità di nascondere il tunnel e di evitare intrusioni. La professoressa Sprite si sta occupando personalmente della cura dell'albero, deve essere ripiantato correttamente per sopravvivere."

Remus recuperò improvvisamente la voce "Quindi tutti i professori sanno che io... che io sono un licantropo?" chiese con sguardo sconsolato.

Silente sorrise, contento di udire finalmente Remus parlare "No, assolutamente. Puoi stare tranquillo. La professoressa Sprite non ha idea del perché io abbia chiesto di trapiantare nei terreni della scuola un Platano Picchiatore. Sarà probabilmente archiviato come un capriccio da Preside" sorrise divertito "Gli unici a conoscere la tua condizione siamo io e l'infermiera della scuola. Una giovane donna appena aggiuntasi al nostro staff ma un'ottima guaritrice e soprattutto la pensa esattamente come me sui licantropi." aggiunse con un scintillio degli occhi.

Remus tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Però dovremo mettere al corrente il tuo Capo Casa, appena sapremo in quale sarai smistato" aggiunse Silente "perché possa giustificare le tue assense"

Remus annuì.

"Ma come potrà giustificarle? Come potrà Remus giustificarle con i compagni di classe?" chiese il padre di Remus.

"Credo che la soluzione migliore sia asserire che uno di voi è gravemente malato e che Remus ha un permesso speciale per venirvi a trovare una volta al mese. In questo modo la regolarità delle sue sparizioni desterà meno sospetti e finché Remus terrà questo segreto per sé non dovremmo correre rischi."

Il signor Lupin guardò il mago di fronte a lui. Il ragionamento filava non c'era dubbio, e Silente si era decisamente impegnato moltissimo per garantire a suo figlio l'istruzione che meritava, eppure poteva ancora vedere tanti rischi, tanti modi in cui tutto potesse essere scoperto. Rivolse il suo sguardo sul figlio. Remus sorrideva. Dopo tutto il silenzio e l'espressione preoccupata che aveva avuto durante il colloquio Remus era tornato a sorridere. Il padre sapeva che Remus aveva temuto la smentita delle sue speranze e non poteva sopportare di veder sparire di nuovo quel sorriso. Silente sembrava uno di cui potersi fidare e certo il modo in cui si era prodigato per loro ne era una prova.

Si scambiò uno sguardo con la moglie, poi entrambi si rivolsero di nuovo a Silente.

"D'accordo." dissero insieme.

Remus non poté trattenersi, saltò in piedi e gridò "Sììì!!" lanciando i pugni in aria.

------------------------------

Quella notte, per la prima volta da quando era stato morso, Remus non ebbe alcun incubo. Sotto al cuscino, stretta nella sua mano, c'era la foto della sua scuola.

* * *

**A/N: è la mia prima fan fiction, perfavore commentate! le critiche costruttive sono più che benvenute! ;) il capitolo è un po' lungo forse ed è incentrato solo su Remus, ma arriveranno presto anche gli altri Malandrini!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** i personaggi e i luoghi contenuti in questa storia sono opera e proprietà di J.K. Rowling. La trama è la mia personale versione degli anni a Hogwarts dei Malandrini.

* * *

**Capitolo 2**

**Diagon Alley**

"Papà! PAPÀ!!! Svegliaaaaaa!!!!!!" James saltellava, inginocchiato sul letto dei genitori, la madre era già alzata ma il padre stava facendo del suo meglio per ignorare il suo irrequieto figlio.

"James, è sabato! Non potresti lasciarmi dormire un po' oltre le 8?" grugnì il padre, affondando la faccia nel cuscino.

"Ma papà!! Dobbiamo andare a Diagon Alley!!!" James scosse il padre, continuando a saltellare.

"James, comunque non ti comprerò un manico di scopa e Diagon Alley non scappa di certo! Abbiamo tutta la giornata!" esclamò il signor Potter frustrato, sapeva di non avere speranze e ormai era completamente sveglio.

James smise immediatamente di saltare. Guardò il padre, che aveva tirato su la testa dal cuscino, e chiese col broncio "Perché no?"

Il signor Potter sospirò, poi rispose "Te l'ho già spiegato, al primo anno non si possono avere manici di scopa personali, l'hai letto anche tu nella lettera."

James si scurì ancora di più, guardò il padre con le sopracciglia corrucciate "Posso sempre lasciarla a casa!" si lamentò.

Il padre alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, ecco cosa succede ad avere il primo, e unico, figlio in tarda età, inevitabilmente lo si vizia perché lo si è desiderato tanto.

"James, te la comprerò il prossimo anno, quando saprai volare stabilmente e potrai portarla con te a scuola."

"Io _so_ volare!" protestò James offeso.

Ancora una volta, il signor Potter ridacchiò "I manici di scopa giocattolo non sono esattamente la stessa cosa, James." cercò di spiegare pazientemente.

"Solo perché la mamma non mi lascia provare su uno dei vostri manici di scopa non significa che non sono capace!" ribatté James, ancora più imbronciato.

"Ancora questa storia, l'unica volta che ti ho lasciato provare ti sei fatto prendere troppo dall'entusiasmo e sei volato troppo lontano, hai rischiato di farti male! E anche di farti vedere!"

"La volta dopo però è andata meglio..." tentò James, vergognandosi leggermente, non aveva dimenticato l'episodio a cui si riferiva il padre, aveva rischiato di finire contro un tronco d'albero se il padre non fosse intervenuto all'ultimo secondo. Ma non era stata colpa sua! Era spuntato dal nulla!

"Tranne il fatto che hai rotto tutti i vasi della mamma..." disse il padre, contenendo a fatica il sarcasmo, le sopracciglia sollevate.

James gli rivolse un gran sorriso che proclamava innocenza, certo volare in casa non si era rivelata una grande idea, in fin dei conti. Il padre scosse la testa sorridendo, era difficile rimanere arrabbiati davanti a quella faccia.

"Ti ho svegliato, però!" esclamò James, puntando il dito verso il padre, il sorriso che gli si allargava da un orecchio all'altro.

Il padre sospirò, "Sì, mi hai svegliato" e scese riluttante dal letto, per dirigersi in cucina, con grande soddisfazione di James, che aveva già fatto colazione ed era pronto per uscire.

* * *

Sirius ficcò la testa sotto al cuscino e tirò il lenzuolo più che poté per impedire alla luce del giorno di penetrare la calda accoglienza del suo letto. Non aveva la minima intenzione di alzarsi.

"La padrona ordina che lei si alzi, sono già le dieci" gracchiò Kreacher, che era entrato nella camera di Sirius e aveva spalancato le tende.

"Vattene Kreacher!" grugnì Sirius da sotto il cuscino.

"Deve alzarsi signorino, la padrona è già molto irritata con lei."

Sirius afferrò un altro dei suoi cuscini e senza tirare fuori la testa lo lanciò in direzione della voce dell'elfo. Un tonfo e un lamento soffocato gli dissero che aveva centrato il bersaglio. Sirius sorrise soddisfatto e affondò un po' di più nel letto, cercando di ricominciare a dormire.

Improvvisamente la porta si spalancò e una voce acuta e sgradevole strillò "Sirius!".

Sirius mugolò nel materasso, sapendo cosa lo aspettava.

"Vestiti immediatamente, non ho intenzione di perdere altro tempo con te. Dobbiamo uscire!"

"Posso andare da solo!" ribatté Sirius emergendo dal suo nascondiglio, arrendendosi alla luce del giorno che invadeva prepotente la stanza.

La madre lo fulminò con lo sguardo "Scordatelo" sibilò "E non osare mai più rivolgerti a me con quel tono, sono stata chiara?" chiese, puntandolo minacciosa con la banchetta.

Sirius annuì stringendo i denti.

"Scendi entro cinque minuti" sentenziò, lasciando la stanza in un fruscio di abiti bordeaux scuro.

Sirius si alzò riluttante, lanciò uno sguardo a Kreacher come se volesse incenerirlo. L'elfo rispose allo sguardo con evidente disprezzo e seguì la padrona fuori della porta. Sirius la chiuse e si diresse all'armadio, non gli restava che vestirsi, sicuramente la madre non gli avrebbe permesso di mangiare per punirlo.

Aprì l'anta dell'armadio e sospirò, non c'era un solo abito che potesse definirsi comodo. Sirius sapeva che molti maghi utilizzavano abiti Babbani per tutti i giorni, ma l'unica volta che Sirius aveva indicato a sua madre un paio di jeans aveva ricevuto come risposta un ceffone in faccia.

Sirius non capiva perché i suoi genitori odiassero tanto i Babbani, ma non era ansioso di affrontare l'argomento, almeno non con sua madre libera di utilizzare la bacchetta a piacimento. Entrambi i suoi genitori avevano tentato di instillare i loro pregiudizi e il loro odio per i Babbani in Sirius, spesso con la forza, ma l'unico risultato ottenuto era che Sirius era terrorizzato dei suoi genitori, e disprezzava la loro natura incline all'odio. Sembrava però che stessero avendo miglior fortuna con suo fratello.

Sirius scacciò quei pensieri e prese un baio di pantaloni neri e una veste verde scuro, una volta vestito si diresse verso il bagno, si lavò il viso e spazzolò i capelli neri, ormai abbastanzi lunghi da poterli passare dietro le orecchie.

Scese di sotto, temendo l'incontro con la madre. Walburga lo attendeva nel soggiorno, davanti al camino, quando Sirius entrò lei diede l'impressione di non averlo notato, senza né uno uno sguardo né una parola entrò nel camino con passo fermo e regale, disse in tono sicuro "Diagon Alley" lanciando la Polvere Volante nel fuoco e scomparve in un vortice di fiamme verde smeraldo.

Sirius sospirò sconfitto, raccolse una manciata di Polvere dal contenitore d'argento sul camino e seguì la madre. _L'unica cosa positiva è che andando a Hogwarts almeno passerò del tempo lontano da questa casa! _pensò tra sé.

* * *

Remus non stava più nella pelle, la notte precedente aveva dormito a mala pena, continuava a pensare all'indomani e a come sarebbe stato andare a Diagon Alley e acquistare tutto il materiale necessario per la scuola. Hogwarts. Remus continuava a ripeterselo, come per assicurarsi che era vero e ogni volta sorrideva. I suoi genitori non l'avevano mai visto così felice.

Remus non era stato spesso a Diagon Alley, anzi forse solo un paio di volte, un po' perché spesso stava male a causa dei postumi della luna piena, un po' perché gli ricordava sempre quello che pensava non avrebbe mai avuto.

Non appena uscirono sul retro del Paiolo Magico Remus guardò trepidante il padre toccare con la bacchetta alcuni mattoni e il muro davanti a loro aprirsi in un arco per garantirgli l'accesso. Remus guardò attraverso l'arco e si incantò alla vista di tutti quei negozi, tutte quelle persone, soprattutto famiglie, intente ai loro acquisti. C'erano moltissimi ragazzi e ragazze di tutte le età, indubbiamente tutti per le spese prima del ritorno a scuola, e Remus si sentì colmo di felicità sapendo che era uno di loro. Un po' diverso sì, ma anche lui era uno studente di Hogwarts.

La madre gli mise gentilmente una mano sulla spalla "Pronto, Remus?" gli sorrise "Hai la lista con te?" domandò.

Remus annuì e tirò fuori il foglio di pergamena da una tasca della veste grigio fumo che indossava. Insieme si diressero verso la libreria _Il Ghirigoro_.

* * *

_Un altro libro e finirò sotterrato da questa enorme pila _pensò Peter cercando di mantenere il precario equilibrio appoggiandosi alla balaustra. Perché poi erano dovuti salire lassù? Non potevano aspettare che il libraio recuperasse per loro i libri necessari? Ma no, naturalmente sua madre non poteva mai aspettare. Peter rivolse lo sguardo alle scale che riconducevano al piano terra del _Ghirigoro_, salire era stata un'impresa ma ora che la pila era aumentata si chiedeva come sarebbe potuto scendere senza rotolare a terra. Colse un movimento alla sua destra e vide la madre dirigersi nella sua direzione con un grosso tomo in mano.

"Mamma, credevo che avessimo già preso tutti i libri nella lista" le disse perplesso, temendo il momento in cui la madre avrebbe posato l'ennesimo tomo sulla già traballante pila tra le sue braccia.

"Non essere sciocco, Peter. Certo che li abbiamo presi, ma qualche lettura in più non ti farà male, e questo libro è molto interessante, stai per andare a Hogwarts, si presuppone che tu sappia tutto della tua scuola!" rispose la madre, una donna grassotella e di altezza media. Aveva capelli biondi lunghi fino alle spalle, tenuti indietro da un fermaglio a forma d'arco, che risaltavano contro il colore marrone del lungo abito che indossava. I suoi occhi celeste pallido, così simili a quelli del figlio, si fissarono sul volto di Peter con condiscendenza prima che lei si voltasse e sparisse di nuovo dietro uno scaffale.

Peter osservò le lettere dorate incise sul lato del libro che la madre aveva poggiato in cima alla pila. Era al contrario e Peter fece uno strano scatto di lato con la testa per poter leggere meglio, rompendo l'equilibrio che aveva difficilmente guadagnato, dondolò sui due piedi per un po' cercando di non far cadere i libri, ma il tomo in cima scivolò via, oltre la balaustra.

Si udì un tonfo e un "Ahi!!"

Peter trasalì, aveva colpito qualcuno! Sporse la testa oltre la balaustra e vide un ragazzo esile, dai capelli castano chiari massaggiarsi la testa. La sua vittima.

"Mi dispiace! Scusami! Ho perso l'equilibrio e il libro è volato di sotto!" esclamò in direzione del ragazzo che ora si stava piegando per raccogliere il volume galeotto.

Remus osservò la copertina e sorrise, a quanto pare era stato attaccato da una copia del suo libro preferito. Raccolse "Storia di Hogwarts" e si rialzò, alzando il viso in direzione della voce che si stava scusando.

"Non ti preocc-" cominciò, ma notando la pila traballante nelle mani del ragazzo al piano di sopra si interruppe e esclamò "Attento!"

Peter perse definitivamente l'equilibrio e l'intera pila piombò con uno schianto a terra. Remus fece un salto all'indietro appena in tempo e i libri atterrarono in una massa scomposta ai suoi piedi.

_Almeno ora non dovrò portarli giù_ si disse Peter.

* * *

Walburga Black camminava per Diagon Alley come se il posto le appartenesse, il mento all'insù squadrando tutti dall'alto in basso come scarafaggi, il lungo abito bordeaux scuro frusciava al tempo del suo passo marziale, i nobili tratti della Casata dei Black avevano da tempo perso il loro fascino sul volto della madre di Sirius, rovinati dall'espressione di disgusto che rivolgeva al mondo da troppi anni. I lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in una crocchia rigida tenuta su da un complicato fermaglio che ricordava un grosso ragno, gli occhi scrutavano le vetrine che le scorrevano davanti completamente privi di espressione.

Sirius seguiva riluttante i passi della madre, tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza, il mento basso, lo sguardo puntato a terra, le mani infilate nelle tasche. Detestava essere costretto in compagnia di sua madre, detestava il modo in cui lei trattava le persone, come inferiori, non solo, come _indegni_. Sirius giurava tra sé che mai si sarebbe comportato così. Lo disgustava anche il modo servile e falso in cui tutti sembravano rispondere alle richieste di sua madre.

Quando la madre si arrestò bruscamente, Sirius rischiò di sbatterle contro tanto era immerso nei suoi pensieri, riuscì a fermarsi a un centimetro dalla madre. Sospirò per lo scampato pericolo, non osava immaginare cosa avrebbe fatto Walburga se lui le fosse caduto addosso, interrompendo la sua marcia.

Guardò alla sua sinistra la meta a cui erano giunti, il negozio di Madama McClan _Abiti per tutti le occasioni_. Sirius sospirò, ecco la prima tortura, trovare vestiti per il perfetto Serpeverde, una cantilena che andava avanti fin da quando Sirius aveva memoria e che suo padre gli aveva gentilmente rammentato a cena la sera prima "Una volta entrato a Serpeverde si spera metterai la testa a posto, Sirius. La compagnia di tuoi eguali dovrebbe finalmente chiarirti cosa è davvero importante per un Black." aveva sentenziato fissando Sirius con sguardo gelido. Sirius strinse i pugni al ricordo, se essere un Black significava diventare come i suoi genitori...

Ma i suoi pensieri si interruppero quando notò che sua madre era entrata e lui era rimasto fuori. Si affrettò a raggiungerla all'interno, sedendosi su uno sgabello, in attesa, mentre Madama McClan, una giovane strega dall'aria allegra, un po' cicciottella e completamente vestita di viola si affrettava a recuperare tutto quanto ordinato dalla signora Black, per poi sottoporre Sirius alla noiosissima prova dei vestiti.

* * *

Peter si prese la faccia tra le mani, sospirando. Per fortuna quel ragazzo si era scansato abbastanza in fretta da non rimanere sotterrato sotto i libri.

Remus guardò il ragazzo alla balaustra, aveva capelli di un biondo cenere, era di corporatura robusta e un po' bassino. I suoi occhi nocciola incontrarono quelli acquosi e sconsolati del ragazzo e Remus non poté evitare di scoppiare a ridere. Peter fu sorpreso dall'improvvisa risata del ragazzo, ma non lesse cattiveria in quegli occhi scuri che lo fissavano e presto anche lui si unì alla risata, in effetti la situazione aveva del comico.

In quel momento la signora Minus ricomparve, attirata dal trambusto e dalla risata di suo figlio.

"Peter! Perché ridi? E dove sono tutti i tuoi libri?!" chiese alzando leggermente la voce, il tono acuto e già pronto al rimprovero.

Peter si voltò di scatto a guadare la madre, spaventato.

"E-Ecco... i-io..." balbettò tormentandosi le dita "S-sono caduti di sotto" esalò in una vocina appena udibile.

"Cosa?!" esclamò la madre, che aveva sentito perfettamente, fissando il figlio con occhi spalancati, chiaramente infuriata.

Remus sentì la voce di una donna rivolgersi al ragazzo con evidente rabbia, anche non potendola vedere immaginò che fosse la madre, e Remus si chiese perché si fosse arrabbiata, ai libri non era successo niente, erano tutti interi e, davvero, quella pila avrebbe messo chiunque in difficoltà. Si chinò per raccoglierli, non si erano neanche sgualciti, le copertine erano troppo solide, ci sarebbe voluto molto di più per rovinarli. Li spolverò e li impilò lì a terra.

La signora Minus si avvicinò al figlio, senza attendere una risposta, afferrò un lembo della camicia bianca di Peter e fissò il figlio con intensità "Giuro..." sibilò, poi fece una pausa, chiuse gli occhi come per richiamare la pazienza e lasciò andare la camicia di Peter, posandogli la mano sul petto "Giuro che non so che fare con te, Peter. Possibile che tu sia un tale imbranato? Cosa devo fare per farti migliorare? Hai qualche idea? No, certo che non ne hai..." concluse scuotendo la testa, come rassegnata alla mediocrità del figlio.

Peter, anche se era abituato all'atteggiamento della madre, rimase ferito da quello sguardo e da quelle parole. Meritava davvero questo? Per una sciocchezza che non aveva fatto del male a nessuno? Eppure quel ragazzo aveva solo riso, non se l'era presa con lui.

Sfuggì alla madre senza una parola, dandole le spalle e dirigendosi alle scale, gli occhi che gli si riempivano di lacrime difficili da ricacciare indietro.

Scese le scale e si guardò intorno, in cerca del ragazzo che aveva visto prima, ma non ce n'era traccia. Dove Peter l'aveva visto stavano ora i suoi libri, ordinatamente impilati. Peter sorrise debolmente, stropicciandosi gli occhi per sbarazzarsi delle lacrime.

* * *

James era immobile davanti alla vetrina di _Accessori per il Quidditch_ da almeno un quarto d'ora ormai, sua madre era sparita all'interno della libreria _Il Ghirigoro_ non appena erano arrivati a Diagon Alley e suo padre gli aveva concesso di aspettarlo lì mentre lui lo riforniva degli ingredienti per le pozioni nella farmacia lì accanto, a patto che James promettesse di non muoversi per nessun motivo.

James, dal canto suo, non aveva la _minima_ intenzione di muoversi, troppo intento a fissare l'ultimo modello di manico di scopa, entrato in commercio all'inizio del mese, una fiammante Comet. James non aveva mai visto una scopa così bella e non si stancava di guardarla, il naso premuto contro il vetro, memorizzando nel dettaglio le prestazioni garantite da quella meraviglia e desiderandola per sé.

Come al solito, per i modelli appena usciti, il prezzo non era esposto. James gemette al pensiero, poteva inventarsi di tutto, ma il padre non gliel'avrebbe comprata, era stato fermo fin dall'inizio e non c'era stato verso di smuoverlo da quella posizione. James tornò a fissare la sua attenzione sullo splendido manico lucido e la coda perfettamente aerodinamica, _Forse l'anno prossimo _si disse.

In quel momento, una mano si posò sulla sua spalla.

"L'hai guardata abbastanza? Possiamo muoverci?" gli chiese sorridendo il padre.

James sbuffò, "Se è proprio necessario..." rispose, girando controvoglia le spalle alla vetrina.

Il padre ridacchiò, "Andiamo a cercare tua madre".

La signora Potter stava giusto dirigendosi verso di loro, carica di libri e un calderone al braccio.

"James, dobbiamo andare a vedere le divise, devi venire con me per farti prendere le misure"

"Mamma... devo proprio?" si lamentò James, che avrebbe preferito riprendere la sua osservazione della Comet.

"Sei tu che devi vestirti tesoro, non io" gli rammentò la madre con una pacca gentile sulla spalla.

"Coraggio, James, vai con tua madre, ci vediamo dopo da Olivander per la bacchetta" aggiunse il signor Potter.

James si incamminò verso il negozio di Madama McClan. Dietro le sue spalle il signor Potter fece un occhiolino alla moglie, a cui lei rispose con un pollice in su.

* * *

"Remus" la signora Lupin richiamò il figlio, con un colpetto sulla spalla.

Remus si voltò, dopo aver sistemato i libri che gli erano quasi piombati addosso in una pila.

"Ho preso tutti i libri tesoro, hai trovato qualcosa che ti interessa?"

"No, grazie mamma" rispose Remus sorridendo.

"Vogliamo andare a prendere la bacchetta? Tuo padre è andato alla farmacia per procurarti gli ingredienti per le pozioni e comprerà anche il calderone."

"E il telescopio?" domandò Remus.

"Oh, papà voleva regalarti il suo..." disse la madre, scrutando Remus incerta.

Remus sorrise immensamente alla notizia, era un bel telescopio quello di suo padre, e quand'era piccolo e aveva paura della notte per via degli incubi e delle trasformazioni, il padre lo portava fuori in giardino e gli mostrava le stelle, nominandole una a una, così che Remus potesse vedere la magia della notte, nonostante tutto.

"Allora, andiamo a prendere la bacchetta!" disse con entusiasmo alla madre. Lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla balaustra, ma il ragazzo era ancora voltato verso la madre, Remus scrollò le spalle, anche se dispiaciuto di non poter neanche fare un cenno di saluto, e seguì la madre.

Quando entrarono nel negozio di Olivander (_Fabbrica di bacchette di qualità superiore dal 382 a.C._) Remus tremò leggermente per l'emozione. Stava per avere la sua prima bacchetta. Si guardò attorno, in cerca del proprietario del negozio che sembrava deserto. Finalmente da dietro uno scaffale alto fino al soffitto comparve la figura silenziosa del signor Olivander. I suoi occhi argentei scrutarono Remus da dietro il bancone. Remus si domandò se lo vedesse o no. Non aveva mai visto occhi così.

Olivander si schiarì la voce "Ah-ah, una prima bacchetta?" chiese passando lo sguardo da Remus alla signora Lupin.

"Sì" rispose la madre "Questo è mio figlio Remus Lupin, signor Olivander" lo presentò la madre.

"Ah, piacere ragazzo. Bene, procediamo alle misurazioni necessarie" estrasse un metro a nastro argentato da un cassetto alle sue spalle.

Il nastro fluttò da solo in direzione di Remus.

"Quale mano utilizzi?" chiese Olivander sempre fissando i suoi occhi argentei su Remus.

Remus cominciava a sentirsi a disagio, si sbagliava lui o Olivander non aveva ancora sbattuto le palpebre?

"La destra" rispose titubante.

Il nastro cominciò a muoversi attorno a lui prendendo misure in ogni punto, e Remus si chiedeva come potesse essere utile per la scelta della bacchetta.

"Basta così" disse Olivander ad un certo punto e il nastro volò sul bancone, dove si raccolse con grazia in un angolo.

Olivander cominciò a scartabellare tra alcune scatole, da una delle quali estrasse una bacchetta "Proviamo con questa... Ontano, 12 pollici,corda di cuore di drago, piuttosto rigida."

Remus la prese in mano e la reazione con la bacchetta fu instantanea, come un'esplosione seguita da un lampo di luce rossa. Remus fu scagliato a terra e la bacchetta gli sfuggì di mano andando a conficcarsi in uno degli scaffali.

La signora Lupin trasalì e si avvicinò immediatamente al figlio per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Olivander non si scompose minimamente, borbottò "Curioso, davvero curioso" e sparì dietro un altro scaffale. Ne riemerse con tre bacchette diverse, ne fece provare una a Remus ma neanche quella andava bene, così gli porse la seconda.

"Frassino, 11 pollici, crine di unicorno, bella flessibile"

Remus la prese in mano e percepì un piacevole calore diffondersi dalla sua mano lungo tutto il braccio, la bacchetta emise scintille argentee.

"Eccola! Bene, molto bene, signor Lupin. Un ottima scelta! Anche se è la bacchetta a scegliere il mago!" Olivander gli fece l'occhiolino e Remus pensò che quella doveva essere l'unica volta in cui l'aveva visto abbassare una palpebra.

* * *

Era mezz'ora ormai che Sirius faceva il manichino, aveva perso il conto delle divise che Madama McClan gli aveva fatto provare. All'ennesimo "Tira su le braccia caro" sbuffò così sonoramente da guadagnarsi un'occhiataccia della madre che era dalla parte opposta del negozio e una risatina mal soffocata da una ragazza in attesa del suo turno, seduta su uno sgabello poco distante.

Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo, questa tortura sarebbe finita prima o poi.

"Finito" disse Madama McClan.

Sirius la guardò con occhi spalancati "Davvero?"

"Tua madre sta ancora vedendo altri capi, ma con le misure abbiamo fatto, ora vado a sistemare queste vesti, mancano solo le targhette col nome" disse indicando la pila di vesti nere lì accanto "Ma tu sei libero di girare per il negozio"

Sirius sospirò di sollievo, scese con un balzo dallo sgabello e si affrettò a sparire tra i vari scaffali e appendiabiti sparsi per il negozio, in modo da nascondersi alla vista della madre.

* * *

Peter raccolse i suoi libri, buttandone quanti più poté nel calderone che aveva preso alla madre, sempre evitando il suo sguardo, e si diresse fuori dalla libreria. Avevano quasi completato gli acquisti, mancavano solo le uniformi e la bacchetta. La madre prese la direzione del negozio di Olivander e Peter la seguì in silenzio.

"Signora Minus!" la accolse Olivander "Che piacere rivederla, questo dev'essere suo figlio Peter?"

"Sì" rispose secca la signora Minus rivolgendo uno sguardo di disapprovazione al figlio.

Olivander la osservò corrucciato, poi decise che era meglio lasciar stare.

"Allora giovanotto, quale mano utilizzi per la bacchetta?"

Peter alzò la destra con aria mortificata, chiaramente per via della madre.

Olivander si rivolse alla signora Minus "Signora, se vuole accomodarsi fuori, ci vogliono sempre dieci minuti almeno per trovare la bacchetta giusta, può lasciare i vostri acquisti qui e andare a rinfrescarsi un po', se vuole..."

La signora Minus convenne che era effettivamente un'ottima idea e uscì per prendersi un'Acquaviola.

Peter guardò Olivander con un misto di sorpresa e gratitudine, e notò per la prima volta gli strani occhi argentei dell'uomo.

Olivander non perse altro tempo e mise in azione il suo strano metro, dopo qualche misurazione porse una prima bacchetta a Peter.

"Nocciolo, 11 pollici e mezzo, crini del puledro di un unicorno, una vera impresa ottenerli"

Peter la prese in mano, la reazione fu instantanea, tutto quel che era posato sul bancone di Olivander finì a terra con uno schianto. Peter ringraziò il cielo che la madre non fosse lì ad assistere.

Olivander non si scoraggiò, non era facile azzeccare al primo colpo. Peter provò una bacchetta di quercia, 11 pollici, cuore di drago, piuttosto rigida e incendiò il bancone.

Olivander riordinò tutto con un paio di veloci incantesimi, e sebbene un po' scosso (non capitava tutti i giorni che gli incendiassero il bancone) continuò a passare bacchette a Peter.

Ne provarono altre cinque. Nessuna andava bene.

"Un cliente indeciso eh?" sdrammatizzò Olivander per rincuorare Peter, gli si leggeva in faccia che voleva solo nascondersi in un angolo per la vergogna e continuava a lanciare occhiate ansiose alla vetrina temendo il ritorno della madre.

"Proviamo questa, non è un legno che uso spesso, tiglio, 10 pollici, rigida, corda di cuore di drago"

Mentre Peter prendeva in mano la bacchetta, si udì il campanello attaccato alla porta del negozio suonare. La signora Minus era tornata.

Dalla bacchetta scaturì una fontana di scintille di un bel blu elettrico. Peter guardò incerto il signor Olivander, che sorrideva "Trovata!" annunciò.

* * *

James entrò sbuffando da Madama McClan, il negozio era leggermente affollato di studenti e madri. James vide un ragazzo dai capelli neri piuttosto lunghi saltare giù da uno sgabello e sparire in fretta dietro uno scaffale.

"Sistemo queste due ragazze e sono da voi" disse Madama McClan alla signora Potter, accennando a due ragazze in attesa su degli sgabelli.

La signora Potter annuì sorridendo e si rivolse al figlio.

"James dai un'occhiata in giro mentre aspetti, io devo cercare un paio di vesti nuove per tuo padre."

James scrollò le spalle e fece un cenno d'assenso alla madre. Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e cominciò a vagare per il negozio, già annoiato.

Percorreva con lo sguardo gli scaffali che costituivano una specie di corridoio verso il centro del negozio, arrivato in fondo fece per voltare a destra quando fu investito da una valanga.

* * *

Remus e sua madre furono raggiunti dal padre che aveva raccolto tutti gli acquisti nel calderone destinato al figlio. Il signor Lupin aveva un sorriso enorme stampato in faccia.

Remus mostrò la bacchetta al padre che gli arruffò i capelli, orgoglioso.

"Mancano solo le divise" disse Remus spuntando la sua lista con cura.

"Prima dobbiamo fare un'altra tappa" disse il padre con uno sguardo d'intesa alla moglie, che rispose con un sorriso.

Remus spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra, perplesso, ripercorse la lista e guardò di nuovo il padre.

"Manca qualcosa nella lista? Sono sicuro che abbiamo preso tutto..."

"Leggi in fondo" disse il padre con un sorrisetto ammiccante.

Remus lesse "Si ricorda ai genitori che agli allievi del primo anno non è consentito l'uso di manici di scopa personali" fissò il padre con sguardo interrogativo.

"Ma no, la riga appena sopra..." indicò di nuovo il foglio.

Remus lesse di nuovo "Gli allievi possono portare anche un gufo, oppure un gatto, oppure un rospo... ma io non ho nessun animale, papà" disse Remus guardandolo senza capire.

"Esatto, bisogna rimediare! Questa è la nostra prossima tappa. Cosa ti piacerebbe Remus? La mamma ed io avevamo pensato ad un gufo, così ne avrai uno tuo per corrispondere con noi, ma se preferisci un gatto o un rospo..."

Remus lo guardò a bocca spalancata, poi spostò lo sguardo sulla madre che sorrideva divertita dall'espressione del figlio.

"S-Scherzi?" balbettò Remus "Ma papà..." Remus non voleva che i genitori dovessero spendere tanti soldi per lui.

"Andiamo, dobbiamo festeggiare in qualche modo la tua ammissione a Hogwarts" rispose il padre, posando una mano sulla spalla di Remus e dandogli un'affettuosa strizzatina.

Remus sorrise ai genitori "I rospi non mi piacciono..."

* * *

Sirius vagava tra gli appendiabiti camminando all'indietro. Si rendeva conto che non era il massimo della sicurezza ma era sicuro che la madre fosse sul lato sinistro del negozio e stava cercando di rintracciarne la figura. Meglio tenerla sotto controllo prima di vedersela spuntare dal nulla, come uno squalo all'attacco.

Come prevedibile inciampò nella base di uno degli appendiabiti, nel tentativo di tenersi in piedi vi si aggrappò, con l'unico risultato di portarselo dietro nella caduta. Finirono entrambi a terra con un tonfo.

_Almeno sono caduto sul morbido_ pensò Sirius.

Prima che potesse voltarsi per vedere cosa avesse attutito la caduta, udì una risata soffocata.

Con sua sorpresa si rese conto che proveniva da sotto di lui.

Dibatté con l'appendiabiti per farlo rotolare di lato e riuscì a spostarsi lui stesso sul pavimento, si voltò e vide un ragazzo dai capelli neri, corti e assolutamente spettinati che rideva quasi alle lacrime.

James, superato lo stupore dell'esser stato travolto non era riuscito a trattenere le risate, la situazione era assolutamente ridicola, un ragazzino gli era piombato addosso tirandosi dietro mezzo negozio.

La risata era contagiosa e presto Sirius si unì a lui, sentendosi improvvisamente più rilassato, finora la mattinata era stata un incubo.

James si tirò su a sedere, riprendendo fiato, si risistemò gli occhiali dritti sul naso e osservò il ragazzo che l'aveva atterrato, anche lui si stava rifiatando mentre le risate cessavano, James notò che era lo stesso ragazzo che aveva visto entrando nel negozio, lo riconobbe soprattutto dai capelli neri, e ne osservò i tratti ben delineati. Il ragazzo lo fissò con i suoi occhi grigi e James colse una scintilla di preoccupazione una volta svanita l'ilarità.

"Scusami..." disse Sirius fissando gli occhi nocciola del ragazzo davanti a lui.

James rispose sorridendo "Non ti preoccupare! È stato buffissimo!" esclamò ridacchiando.

"In effetti..." convenne Sirius, tornando a sorridere.

James saltò rapidamente in piedi e porse la mano a Sirius per aiutarlo ad alzarsi. Sirius la prese e James lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.

"Come ti-" stava per chiedere James, ma in quel momento apparve una donna imponente vestita di bordeaux.

"Andiamo." ordinò secca la signora Black al figlio.

Sirius rivolse uno sguardo di scuse a James, con un'espressione che diceva chiaramente che avrebbe preferito rimanere con lui, o almeno così sembrò a James, e seguì la madre.

"...chiami?" James completò la domanda all'aria.

* * *

Peter si diresse verso il negozio di Madama McClan ignorando le chiacchiere di sua madre. Avvicinandosi alla porta fu travolto da un ragazzo e l'impatto lo sbatté a terra.

Guardò in alto, il sedere dolorante, e vide un ragazzo dai capelli neri piuttosto lunghi che gli porgeva una mano.

"Accidenti, scusa-"

Prima che Peter potesse accettare l'offerta d'aiuto, il ragazzo fu trascinato via da quella che quasi certamente era la madre.

Peter si rialzò, fingendo di non notare lo sguardo della madre, si spazzolò i vestiti e pensò

* * *

_Oggi non è giornata_ pensò Sirius _è la seconda persona che butto a terra in dieci minuti!_

Si dimenò per liberarsi dalla presa della madre, che l'aveva afferrato per la collottola dei vestiti e trascinato via.

"Un Black non chiede scusa." sentenziò dura "E soprattutto non a feccia simile, ci scommetto che è un mezzosangue"

"Non lo puoi sapere!" protestò Sirius.

"Non hai visto com'era vestito?" sibilò la madre, lanciandogli uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto incenerire.

Sirius guardò da un'altra parte, stringendo i pugni, inutile discutere.

Lo lasciò al negozio di Olivander e sparì per completare gli acquisti, sottolineando che le aveva già fatto perdere abbastanza tempo.

Olivander lo sottopose alle varie misurazioni e Sirius si distrasse osservando il metro d'argento che gli girava intorno.

Il mago frugò dentro alcune scatole e porse una bacchetta a Sirius "Sono abbastanza sicuro di questa, giovane Black" Sirius fece una smorfia nell'udire il suo cognome "Quercia, 12 pollici, corda di cuore di drago, elastica"

Sirius la impugnò e la bacchetta emise scintille dorate, la magia lo avvolse nel suo calore.

"Ah! Al primo colpo!" esclamò Olivander entusiasta.

* * *

"Vuoi dare un'occhiata ai gufi?" chiese il signor Lupin al figlio.

Remus lanciò un'occhiata a _L'Emporio del Gufo_ e annuì, eccitato all'idea di avere un gufo tutto suo, almeno gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia.

Entrarono nel negozio e Remus si guardò attorno, c'erano gabbie appese ad ogni altezza, tutte contenenti gufi e civette di diversi tipi. Il negozio era avvolto nel penetrante odore di piume e mangime secco, continui fruscii, schiocchi e ticchettii riempivano l'aria.

Remus percorse con gli occhi diverse gabbie, il suo sguardo si soffermò su un piccolo allocco, aveva occhi neri intensi, il piumaggio sopra il becco era color panna, mentre attorno agli occhi era di un intenso color miele, le ali e il resto del corpo erano color panna punteggiato qua e là in toni più scuri, dal color miele, passando per il marrone scuro, fin quasi ad arrivare al nero. Remus ne rimase incantato.

"È lui il prescelto?" chiese la madre.

Il sorriso di Remus si allargò da un orecchio all'altro e annuì entusiasta "Sì, è bellissimo!" disse con trasporto.

I genitori erano incantati dall'entusiasmo del figlio in quei giorni. Poco dopo uscirono dal negozio con Remus che trasportava una bella gabbia spaziosa, l'allocco si guardava attorno incuriosito, i profondi occhi scrutavano l'ambiente circostante e Remus.

Remus fissò lo sguardo negli occhi del gufo e rimasero così per qualche secondo. L'allocco emise un verso basso e lungo, Remus lo prese come un segno di approvazione.

* * *

James uscì dal negozio di Madama McClan sbuffando, ci era voluta mezz'ora per sistemare le divise, una noia mortale.

Il padre venne loro incontro con un sorriso soddisfatto stampato in faccia, James lo guardò interrogativo ma la sua attenzione fu attratta dalla tasca nella veste del padre, avrebbe giurato di averla vista muoversi.

Sbatté le palpebre, pensando che fosse la sua immaginazione, ma la tasca si mosse di nuovo, e stavolta era sicuro.

"Papà, la tua tasca si muove..." disse James incerto, spalancando gli occhi ad un nuovo tremolio della tasca.

Il signor Potter ridacchiò e accarezzò delicatamente la tasca, "Oh, davvero?" disse fingendosi sorpreso, ma senza risultare convincente.

La signora Potter mascherò una risatina con un colpo di tosse.

James guardò entrambi i suoi genitori con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Che cos'hai nella tasca, papà?" chiese James.

Prima che il signor Potter potesse rispondere la tasca si mosse di nuovo, la patta si sollevò rivelando un nasino rosa, un bel paio di baffi e due intensi occhi azzurri, incastonati in un manto nero come la notte più buia.

James spalancò gli occhi e osservò il gattino mettere fuori le due zampine anteriori, per affacciarsi meglio. L'equilibrio era però precario e rischiò di ribaltare la tasca. James scattò in avanti afferrando il gattino con delicatezza, prima che cadesse a terra. Il pelo era liscio e morbido come la seta, e il micetto era piacevolmente caldo tra le mani.

James lo sollevò all'altezza degli occhi e lo scrutò attentamente. Il micio cominciò a fare le fusa, vibrando tutto, gli occhi semichiusi, fiducioso. James sentì qualcosa che gli si scioglieva nello stomaco e sorrise al gattino, portandoselo al petto e adagiandolo comodamente.

"Allora, ti piace?" chiese la madre, conoscendo già la risposta.

James guardò i genitori come se si fosse dimenticato che erano lì, poi sorrise di nuovo e annuì vigorosamente "Tantissimo! Grazie!" rispose, illuminandosi. "È maschio o femmina?" chiese al padre.

"Maschio"

"Mmmmhh..." James rifletté un attimo "Posso chiamarlo Cometa anche se è un maschio?"

Il padre ridacchiò, pensando al manico di scopa _Comet_ "Ma certo, non è un nome più strano di un altro!"

"Perfetto!" sorrise James "Benvenuto in famiglia, Cometa!" disse James stuzzicando il cucciolo sotto il mento. Cometa, per tutta risposta, morse delicatamente il dito di James.

"Ultima tappa, la bacchetta! Andiamo?" chiese il signor Potter, riscuotendo James.

"Certo!"

Si diressero tutti verso il negozio di Olivander.

"Ah, signori Potter! E questo dev'essere James!" li accolse il mago.

Tutti e tre annuirono. James lasciò che il metro argentato lo misurasse, ridacchiando sotto i baffi quando questo gli fece il solletico sotto l'ascella, per misurare il braccio. La prima bacchetta fece volare in aria il bancone del povero Olivander.

James sussultò riponendola sul bancone appena questo riatterrò.

"Provi questa" disse Olivander porgendogli una bacchetta dal legno piuttosto scuro "Mogano, 11 pollici, flessibile, piuma di fenice"

Appena James l'ebbe in mano la bacchetta reagì emettendo scintille rosse e argento.

"Interessante, davvero interessante" borbottò Olivander.

James lo guardò perplesso "Perché è interessante?"

"Quella bacchetta è ottima per la trasfigurazione" rispose Olivander, con il sorriso di chi la sa lunga.

* * *

**Note: le bacchette e gli animali le ho inserite io, non ci sono notizie _canon_ al riguardo (ho controllato anche sul sito Harry Potter Lexicon) tranne per quanto riguarda la bacchetta di James, Olivander racconta a Harry com'erano le bacchette dei suoi genitori nella Pietra Filosofale, ma non dice di nessuna delle due qual'è il cuore (piuma di fenice, crine di unicorno o corda di cuore di drago), quindi la bacchetta di James l'ho descritta secondo il canon ma la piuma di fenice è una mia aggiunta.**


	3. L'atteso incontro

**Capitolo 3**

**L'atteso incontro**

Peter si guardò attorno sul binario affollato di gente, mancava poco alla partenza dell'espresso per Hogwarts e le innumerevoli famiglie si davano da fare freneticamente per sistemare i bagagli e assicurarsi che i figli avessero ricordato tutto. Peter se ne stava impalato ad osservarli quando un passante gli sbatté contro scuotendolo dalla trance. "Peter! Muoviti!" lo incitò la voce della madre, Peter prese uno dei manici del suo baule e la seguì trascinandoselo dietro.

"Hai controllato di avere tutto?" gli domandò la madre con sguardo penetrante.

"Sì, mamma" rispose Peter a testa bassa.

"Bene, sali ora, il treno partirà fra poco. Ci vedremo durante le vacanze." Lo salutò con un breve abbraccio, Peter si voltò e si diresse lungo il corridoio del treno in cerca di uno scompartimento poco affollato.

* * *

"Mamma mi soffochi" ridacchiò Remus nell'abbraccio della madre. 

"O tesoro, non posso ancora crederci! Mi mancherai, scrivimi mi raccomando e se qualcosa non va ricordati che puoi sempre tornare a casa, d'accordo?" la signora Lupin non riusciva a trattenere la commozione dalla sua voce.

"Sì, lo so. Non preoccuparti, mamma. Starò bene." Cercò di rassicurarla Remus con un sorriso, la madre lo strinse in un ultimo abbraccio prima di lasciarlo andare.

Il signor Lupin prese il baule di Remus e gli fece cenno di precederlo verso una delle entrate del treno "Ti aiuto a farlo salire a bordo".

Quando il baule fu a bordo del treno Remus si sporse dai gradini per salutare il padre, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendo forte. "Andrà tutto bene, vedrai" mormorò il signor Lupin nell'orecchio del figlio, cercando di rassicurare anche sé stesso "Scrivi per qualunque cosa".

"Sì, papà. Grazie" sussurrò Remus con voce roca, ingoiando il magone che gli si era formato contro la sua volontà. Lasciò andare il padre e si voltò verso l'interno del treno. Si incamminò lungo il corridoio, cercando uno scompartimento vuoto, non si sentiva ancora pronto a confrontarsi con così tanti ragazzi sconosciuti. Il corridoio era già parecchio affollato di studenti, ragazzi e ragazze che trascinavano i loro bagagli in cerca di uno scompartimento, o che passavano da uno all'altro per salutare gli amici e i compagni. Remus perse rapidamente il conto di quanti gli passarono accanto senza notarlo, come fosse invisibile. Finalmente trovò uno scompartimento vuoto e vi entrò, chiudendosi alle spalle il rumore del chiacchiericcio e rilasciando un respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere. Sistemò con fatica il baule e la gabbietta del suo allocco profondamente addormentato sulla reticella portabagagli e si sedette, guardandosi attorno. Remus si passò le mani tra i capelli biondo scuro arruffando la frangia, gli occhi attirati dal finestrino da cui poteva vedere le famiglie intente a salutarsi, lo stomaco annodato dall'emozione, realizzare finalmente il sogno di andare a Hogwarts lo riempiva di gioia ma al tempo stesso lo spaventava, temeva di non essere all'altezza o che i suoi sogni si sarebbero infranti, senza contare il peso del suo segreto da dover nascondere e la nostalgia nel dover lasciare i suoi genitori, gli unici che l'avessero mai protetto. Una mano che sventolava appena sotto al finestrino lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri e Remus sorrise ai genitori, agitando la mano per rispondere al saluto. La banchina raccoglieva ormai solo le famiglie, mentre tutti gli studenti erano a bordo dell'Espresso per Hogwarts. Alle 11 in punto il treno partì fischiando e Remus si sporse dal finestrino per salutare fino all'ultimo i genitori.

* * *

"Ahi!" 

Sirius si voltò di scatto "Scusa! Scusami!" esclamò affrettandosi a spostare il suo baule che con la partenza del treno gli era scivolato finendo sul piede di qualche povero malcapitato.

"Non ti preoccupare, sono ancora intero, al massimo dovrai portarmi a spalla su al castello" rispose la sua vittima ridacchiando.

Sirius alzò gli occhi dal baule e si trovò davanti un ragazzo dagli spettinati capelli corvini, occhi color nocciola con un paio di occhiali sul naso, lo stesso che aveva incontrato da Madama McClan.

L'espressione del ragazzo cambiò istantaneamente da divertimento a sorpresa, evidentemente anche lui l'aveva riconosciuto, "Allora è un'abitudine" .

"Quale?" chiese Sirius confuso.

"Investire la gente!" esclamò il ragazzo con un sorriso "O lo fai solo con me?"

Sirius si sentì leggermente arrossire, imbarazzato, "Ah… no…" balbettò, non sapendo cosa rispondere.

Il ragazzo gli porse la mano destra con un sorriso, "James Potter, volevo presentarmi anche l'altra volta ma sei sparito".

Sirius sorrise ampiamente e prese la mano di James "Sirius Black, sicuro che il piede è intero? Questo coso pesa come un drago…"

"Stavo meglio prima, ma cammino ancora" rispose James ridacchiando "Hai già trovato uno scompartimento libero?"

"No" Sirius scosse la testa.

"Proviamo di qua" James accennò con la testa davanti a sé e prese il suo baule, Sirius annuì e lo seguì. Dopo un paio di scompartimenti pieni di Tassorosso e Corvonero ne trovarono finalmente uno libero, entrando James appoggiò i bagagli in un angolo e si abbandonò pesantemente su uno dei sedili con un sospiro. "Finalmente! Non ne potevo più".

Entrando non avevano notato un ragazzo seduto nell'angolo del finestrino. Il ragazzo alzò la testa per osservare i nuovi venuti, aveva occhi nocciola e capelli biondo scuro, Sirius lo fissò un istante, "Ti dispiace se ci sistemiamo qui?" domandò.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa negativamente, Sirius si abbandonò sul sedile di fronte a James, entrambi erano vicini alla porta e James era seduto sullo stesso lato del ragazzo silenzioso. James si voltò e tese la mano, "Io sono James Potter, piacere!" si presentò amichevolmente.

Il ragazzo, che aveva ripreso la sua contemplazione fuori dal finestrino, si voltò lentamente a guardarlo, come se non fosse sicuro che James si fosse rivolto proprio a lui. Osservò James stupito per qualche secondo prima di riscuotersi e stringere la mano di James, "Remus Lupin" disse a voce bassa.

James sorrise e accennò a Sirius "Lui è Sirius Black, anche tu del primo anno?" domandò mentre i due si stringevano la mano. Sirius fissava Remus, studiandolo, e Remus si sentì immediatamente a disagio.

"Sì, anche voi?" domandò di rimando Remus, entrambi annuirono. Non sapendo cos'altro dire Remus prese il libro posato affianco a sé e si immerse nella lettura. Sirius guardò James con un sopracciglio inarcato e mosse le labbra come a dire "secchione" ma senza un fiato. James trattenne appena una risata.

Sirius e James cominciarono a chiacchierare di Quidditch e delle storie che avevano sentito raccontare su Hogwarts e i suoi fantasmi, Remus era troppo timido per intervenire, nonostante le ripetute letture di "Storia di Hogwarts" gli avrebbero fornito un'ottima base per la conversazione. Teneva il naso sotterrato nel libro e si sforzava di rileggere il capitolo sui quattro fondatori della scuola ma continuava a rileggere sempre lo stesso paragrafo, distratto dal fiume di chiacchiere dei due ragazzi, non che volesse origliare, ma gli era impossibile non ascoltarli.

Dopo una mezz'ora la loro attenzione fu attratta da del trambusto proveniente dal corridoio, Remus alzò gli occhi dal libro e vide Sirius e James in piedi davanti alla porta che cercavano di sbirciare nel corridoio. Le loro orecchie furono raggiunte da una sgradevole risata femminile, leggermente rauca. Sirius sgranò per un istante gli occhi a quel rumore, era inconfondibile. Inspirò e spalancò la porta dello scompartimento dirigendosi nel corridoio, con James alle calcagna. Nel corridoio trovarono un gruppetto di Serpeverde intenti a prendersi gioco di un ragazzino basso e cicciottello, chiaramente indifeso.

"Bellatrix!" esclamò Sirius "Lascialo stare!"

Una ragazza alta, dai lucenti capelli neri, si voltò a guardarli e le sue labbra sottili si incresparono in un sorrisetto maligno, "Sirius" disse con la sua voce roca. Uno strano luccichio sembrò passare sui suoi occhi scuri, sotto le palpebre pesanti. "Stai attento a chi difendi, Sirius. Non mescolarti con la feccia o te ne pentirai." Lanciò uno sguardo sprezzante al ragazzo alle sue spalle, che ormai tremava da capo a piedi. Un altro Serpeverde, dai capelli biondo pallido, alzò la sua bacchetta contro il ragazzo e scagliò una maledizione silenziosa che fece spuntare strani bubboni violacei sul suo viso. Il poverino si portò le mani al viso, soffocando appena un singhiozzo.

"Basta!!" intervenne James che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, Bellatrix lo fulminò con lo sguardo e gli puntò contro la bacchetta, imitata immediatamente dal ragazzo biondo.

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?" tuonò una voce profonda alle spalle di Sirius e James, voltandosi videro che apparteneva ad un Grifondoro alto e robusto, al petto portava una scintillante spilletta da Prefetto. "Malfoy, Black, devo cominciare a togliervi punti prima ancora che mettiamo piede a scuola?"

"Non so di che parli Paciock" rispose Bellatrix con voce strafottente e piena di disprezzo, "Noi non abbiamo fatto nulla, ma forse è il caso che parli con questi ragazzini, non hanno ancora cominciato Hogwarts e già pretendono di usare la magia"

"Non è vero!" protestò James, scaldandosi.

"Sparite prima che cominci a togliere punti" disse Paciock ai Serpeverde

"Non puoi togliere punti ad un altro prefetto, Paciock" lo rimbeccò il ragazzo biondo, Malfoy, puntandosi il dito sul petto, per indicare la sua spilletta.

"No, ma posso toglierli ai tuoi amici Malfoy, quindi aria", il gruppetto si allontanò borbottando indistintamente.

"Non abbiamo fatto nulla!" protestarono in coro James e Sirius rivolgendosi a Paciock, soffocando le deboli proteste del ragazzo che si teneva ancora la faccia tra le mani ma che voleva comunque difenderli.

"Lo so, ho sentito pezzi della conversazione" li rassicurò Paciock "Vieni qui" fece segno al ragazzo di avvicinarsi e con un colpo di bacchetta le pustole violacee sparirono dal suo volto. "Sono Frank Paciock, del sesto anno di Grifondoro" porse la mano al ragazzo ancora tremante.

"Peter Minus" si presentò il ragazzo, cercando di calmarsi con dei respiri profondi.

Frank si voltò verso Sirius e James che gli strinsero la mano presentandosi anche loro, Frank sorrise ai tre "Cercate di non mettervi nei guai, ci vediamo a scuola" li salutò con un cenno della mano e continuò la sua pattuglia del corridoio.

"Grazie di essere intervenuti" disse timidamente Peter.

"Non abbiamo fatto niente" rispose James scrollando le spalle con un sorriso.

"Non hai trovato uno scompartimento?" chiese Sirius notando il baule poco distante da loro.

"No, hanno trovato prima me" rispose Peter abbacchiato.

"Nel nostro c'è posto, vieni" incoraggiò James accennando alla porta rimasta aperta.

Remus, che aveva seguito la scena nascosto dietro la tenda, si affrettò a spostarsi e tornare a sedere al suo posto, sparendo nuovamente tra le pagine del suo libro. Non che non fosse d'accordo sul fermare quei bulletti, semplicemente non voleva cacciarsi nei guai o, peggio, attirare l'attenzione su di sé. Con un segreto come il suo da custodire era meglio passare il più inosservato possibile.

James e Sirius rientrarono nello scompartimento seguiti da Peter e lo aiutarono a issare il baule sulla reticella sopra i sedili. "Remus, questo è Peter, non aveva trovato uno scompartimento libero" lo presentò James.

Remus, sentendosi direttamente chiamato in causa, alzò gli occhi dal libro e si trovò davanti il ragazzo che aveva incontrato al _Ghirigoro_. Peter sgranò gli occhi ed esclamò "Ehi! Mi ricordo di te!" sorridendo a Remus.

Remus ricambiò il sorriso e strinse la mano di Peter. "Non ho fatto neanche in tempo a ringraziarti l'altra volta" cominciò Peter.

Remus intervenne subito "Non ti preoccupare, niente per cui ringraziare".

James non seppe resistere alla sua innata curiosità e domandò immediatamente "Vi conoscete già?"

"Ci siamo incontrati a Diagon Alley" spiegò Remus "Ma non ci eravamo presentati, non c'è stato tempo".

Furono interrotti dall'arrivo del carrello dei dolciumi, tutti e quattro erano affamati e acquistarono qualcosa da mangiare. James stavolta si sedette accanto a Sirius, staccò con un morso la testa di una Cioccorana e cedendo nuovamente alla curiosità chiese a bassa voce "Come facevi a conoscere quella ragazza?".

Sirius quasi spruzzò il suo succo di zucca dal naso, "Quale ragazza?" chiese fingendo di non aver capito.

Remus era di nuovo immerso nella lettura, mentre Peter era troppo occupato a rincorrere le Cioccorane che puntualmente gli sfuggivano non appena ne apriva la confezione per curarsi delle chiacchiere di Sirius e James. Lo stomaco di Peter brontolava e non era ancora riuscito a mangiare niente.

"Quella che ce l'aveva con Peter" spiegò James, Sirius poteva fare il vago quanto voleva, ma non aveva scampo "Quella che hai chiamato per nome, Bellatrix. Anche lei ti conosceva" ormai lo aveva in pugno.

Sirius sospirò, "È mia cugina" rispose infine.

James lo guardò un attimo a bocca aperta, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, certo, ma non se l'aspettava. Da quel poco che aveva visto di Sirius, non sembrava assomigliare a sua cugina, almeno quanto a carattere. James sperò di non sbagliarsi.

"Ah" riuscì a dire soltanto, perdendo la sua solita eloquenza.

"Già" confermò Sirius, alzando gli occhi al cielo, "E quel ragazzo biondo, Lucius Malfoy, è il fidanzato dell'altra mia cugina, Narcissa. Lei è al quarto anno, Bellatrix al settimo, mentre Malfoy è al quinto. Non li sopporto." Concluse Sirius, borbottando feroce.

"Per la barba di Merlino" esalò James.

Sirius annuì, non sapeva cos'altro fare e non sapeva nemmeno perché stava dicendo tutte queste cose a questo ragazzino che aveva appena conosciuto, ma aveva una strana sensazione di familiarità che non riusciva a spiegarsi. "Hanno anche un'altra sorella" aggiunse dopo averci pensato un istante.

James si preparò al peggio.

"Ma lei è molto meglio, è la mia cugina preferita" concluse Sirius.

James rilasciò il respiro che aveva trattenuto, "Come si chiama?"

"Andromeda, quest'anno fa il sesto anno. È sempre stata gentile con me… lo è con tutti in realtà."

"Chissà in quale Casa ci metteranno" esclamò improvvisamente Peter tra un boccone di Zuccotto di Zucca e un morso di Bacchetta Magica alla Liquirizia, aveva adocchiato la lettura di Remus (il suo fedele "Storia di Hogwarts") ma non si stava rivolgendo a nessuno in particolare, "Voi avete preferenze?" domandò, notando che aveva attirato l'attenzione degli altri tre.

"Spero non Serpeverde!" esclamarono Sirius e James in coro, si guardarono e risero.

"Grifondoro sarebbe fantastico, mio padre era in quella Casa" aggiunse James.

"Purtroppo i miei sono tutti a Serpeverde, quindi temo di non avere molte speranze di evitarla" disse Sirius, corrucciandosi.

"No è detto, dai" lo consolò James con una pacca sulle spalle.

"Io probabilmente finirò a Tassorosso, sono un totale imbranato" disse Peter con un sospiro.

"Non c'è niente di male" intervenne Remus "Tassorosso è rispettabile tanto quanto le altre case, anzi, forse lo è più di Serpeverde" aggiunse inarcando un sopracciglio con fare ammiccante. Non era un mistero che, per quanto maghi e streghe malvagi fossero usciti da tutte le Case, Serpeverde rimaneva comunque quella con la percentuale più alta.

"E tu?" domandò Sirius "In quale Casa vorresti andare?"

Remus scrollò le spalle "Non lo so, sono già felice di poter andare ad Hogwarts, qualunque Casa mi andrà bene."

James si alzò e si avvicinò ai suoi bagagli, aveva notato movimento dalla cesta di vimini che aveva portato con sé, l'aprì e ne estrasse Cometa, che si stiracchiò sbadigliando. "Lo scopriremo presto" disse James, sorridendo e sedendosi di nuovo, con in grembo il gattino. Fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio scorreva veloce, mentre la luce del sole calava lentamente, pronta a lasciare spazio alle tenebre della sera.

* * *

**Mille grazie a Lori per la pazienza (mi sono fatta attendere parecchio, cercherò di non non farlo più) e per il sostegno! **


End file.
